PruCan 10 songs Drabbles
by doiteain
Summary: It's PruCan! Gotta love it. Most are from Prussia's awesome point-of-view. Enjoy! Really, the worst there is is some kissing and mild swearing, if any at all.


Okay, so I cheated. Twice. I skipped one song (it was the _third_ Irish dance song that came up. Cut me some slack). And I may have kept typing on one of them even though the song ended. Big whoop.

The Setup:

-Turn whatever your music player is on shuffle

-Right a little drabble for the first ten songs that come up

-No skipping!

This is my first time doing a ten song challenge. I'd happily take comments or suggestions. Reviews are so lovely~~~

Disclaimer: I own nothing

So here we go:

Me Enamora –Juanes

Gilbert just couldn't stand it. He just couldn't stand _him_. His Birdie. The way he talked, the way he moved, _schei__ß__e_, don't even have him mention the way he smiled or laughed. All of it just made him fall more in love with him. "It's not fair."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "What isn't?"

Gilbert looked at him pointedly. "You aren't. You made me fall in love with you, didn't you?"

Matthew smiled. _Mein Gott, that smile_. "That's right. It was all part of my evil plan."

Gilbert laughed. "_Ich leibe dich, mein Villain_."

Jar of Hearts –Christina Perri

Matthew couldn't help it. He used to love a Russian, but then Ivan left him for his twin brother. How could anyone say that Gilbert wouldn't? He had a reputation for doing things like that. Breaking people's hearts. Considering them trophies. Besides, he was invisible; he would probably be forgotten by him anyways if not left first. Who did he think he was, trying to make him fall in love and get hurt again? "No, go away, Gilbert. I won't let you add me to your little jar of hearts."

Unphased, the Prussian smiled. "Come on now, you're going to get a cold that way."

Hello –Shinee

Gilbert had been watching that one at all the meetings. He couldn't help it. He just seemed to be so beautiful, so perfect, like the snow that he heard was where he was from. But he didn't speak at all, or when he did, no one seemed to listen. But Gilbert heard him. Gilbert tried to listen to him all the time. He ought to introduce himself, but he couldn't. Not that he was afraid. Awesomeness was never afraid. But he didn't even know his name! He knew he was Canada, but that's not what he meant. He wanted to know his real name. He was sure it would be music to his ears. He decided, he would do it. At the end of the meeting we walked over to him. "Hello. I am Awesomeness. Also known as Prussia, or Gilbert."

Canada was shocked that someone had actually spoken to him. "I'm not America, you know."

"I knew that! You're Canada," Gilbert said.

Canada seemed even more shocked by that. "Oh, hello. You can call me Matthew, if you want."

_Matthew_. What a perfect name, for the perfect person.

Rakes of Kildare –Kathleen and Dom Lavin (A/N: Yes, this is Irish dance music)

Gilbert latched onto his Birdie. "Mattie! I've missed you!"

Matthew gave him a strange look. "I went outside to get the paper. It took maybe a grand total of thirty seconds."

Gilbert's mouth was open wide from fake shock. "So long! I was worried about you, you know. Off on your quest."

"For the magical morning paper of legend?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, let me just make sure you're okay," Gilbert said.

Matthew gave him a wary look. "How are you going to do th—mmph!"

Gilbert was kissing him.

Why did this seem to happen every morning?

Love Me Do –The Beatles

_Come on, Birdie_. Gilbert's smile stayed in place, frozen, while he waited for Matthew's reaction. He stayed there, holding a flower out to him. "Love me?"

Mattie suddenly smiled and enveloped Gilbert in a hug.

Gilbert smiled and hugged his Canadian back. "'Cause you know I love you."

Master of Puppets –Metallica

He was Prussia. No one could beat him. He looked around the conference room, he needed another target to torment. He was like the master of the puppets. He could manipulate people. Make them do what he wanted. He kept looking. He felt like having someone new for today. His eyes settled on someone sitting directly across from him. He had long blonde hair and purple eyes. He wore glasses and held a polar close to him. A polar bear! Yes, this target would do for today.

All through the meeting, Gilbert tried a whole host of things: flicking wads of paper at his head, kicking his foot, even making a few obnoxious expressions at him, but his target did not react. Was something wrong with him?

After the meeting, his target came up to him.

_Ha! So it had worked!_ Gilbert smirked slightly.

His target stopped in front of him. "You got a problem with me, eh?"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "So what if I do?"

"I'm not America," his target said.

Gilbert raised his eyebrow again, amused. "You aren't? You look just like him." Of course he was joking. His target was far more attractive than that hamburger-stuffed American.

His target gave him a look before turning on his heel and walking away, polar bear in tow.

Gilbert stood up and followed him. There was something about him he couldn't quite resist.

Who had control over whom?

Paranoia in B-Flat Major –Avett Brothers

There was a time he couldn't move. There was a time he could barely breathe. It was a time with angry faces and even his friends didn't seem to be his friends anymore. Even Antonio and Francis. No one seemed to be able to stand him anymore.

One day after being told that he doesn't belong, again, he was rather down. But awesomeness can't be held down forever! Someone touched his shoulder and he spun around. "_Was_?" he growled.

It looked like some sort of angle was there. Maybe he already died.

The angle gave his a soft smile. "It's okay, you don't really need to be acknowledged by anyone else. But at least you're not forgotten by everyone else like me." The angle gave a sort of weak laugh.

The Prussian raised an eyebrow. "Who would be so un-awesome as to forget someone like you?"

"Most people, actually," the angel said. "I'm Canada, or Matthew. But don't worry about remembering that. No one else does."

"Well, how un-awesome of them," Gilbert said. He was definitely going to remember the name of this angel, Matthew.

But for some reason he still couldn't completely trust this angel.

That reason was love.

Brianna's Favorite –Daniel Nelson (A/N: Yes, another Irish dance song… ^.^")

The Canadian looked at the albino form across the meeting room. He was just so mysterious, unfathomable. He wasn't really a nation anymore, but here he was, causing quite possibly more damage than he would have done if he was still a country. Matthew didn't know how he did it.

The Prussian appeared behind him, "What were you looking at, mein Leibling?"

Matthew practically jumped out of his chair from surprise. How did he do that? "O-oh... nothing really, Gilbert."

Gilbert smiled. "Oh, well that nothing must be pretty interesting, huh? But I think I have something better."

Matthew was about to ask him what, but then Gilbert was suddenly kissing him.

That caused Alfred, Arthur, and Ludwig to yell at Gilbert.

Gilbert just laughed, gave Matthew another quick peck on the lips and sprinted away from them.

Matthew was blushing madly, but he had decided.

No one could possibly figure out a mystery such as Gilbert.

Easy –Rascal Flats feat. Natasha Bedingfield

Gilbert was sad. Wait, no he wasn't. Sure, he and Birdie just had a little fight, but that didn't mean he had to be let down by it. No, he could do just fine without his Birdie. Maybe, he could go out with Antonio and Francis. Get drunk. Wait, no, he couldn't. Toni has his 'Lovi' and Francis had his Arthur. Gilbert would be the odd one out. They would ask him why. Gilbert didn't want to deal with that.

He turned around. He was going to apologize to his little Mattie. Maybe he would forgive him.

It wouldn't be easy, but Birdie was worth it.

Stop and Stare –OneRepublic

Gilbert couldn't deny it. He needed Matthew. He needed him to hold him steady. He needed him to whisper encouragements in his ear. He needed him to always be there for him.

Some say he thinks he's too awesome for that.

But they don't know. Gilbert knows he needs Matthew. He needs his lifeline.

Some say that Matthew might leave him. That he's too good for the Prussian.

But they don't know. Matthew needs Gilbert as much as Gilbert needs him.

Some people stare and gawk. Saying things like it won't work. That there's no way it can last. That it's just simply strange.

"Let them stare," Gilbert thinks.


End file.
